Question: ${\sqrt[3]{1331} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt[3]{1331}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $1331$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $1331$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $1331$ is $11\times 11\times 11$ We're looking for $\sqrt[3]{1331}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into three identical groups. We only have three prime factors, and we want to split them into three groups, so this is easy. $1331 = 11\times 11\times 11$ , so $11^3 = 1331$ So $\sqrt[3]{1331}$ is $11$.